


Tout Détonne et Tout Me Plaît (Art)

by XxWanderlustxX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guitars, M/M, Piano, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/pseuds/XxWanderlustxX
Summary: Steve and Tony are an instrumental-only piano and guitar duo.





	Tout Détonne et Tout Me Plaît (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talesofsuspense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tout Détonne et Tout Me Plaît](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569364) by [talesofsuspense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense). 

_Steve buttoned up his own suit, smiling as he walked over to where Tony was sat, still focused on making sure his guitar was perfect. Tony looked up at Steve when he got close enough, grinning widely in a way that still made Steve’s heart clench painfully behind his ribs. He gently lifted Tony’s guitar out of the way, letting it lean against the box, and crawled onto Tony’s lap, “You ready for this?” _

_“Of course,” Tony replied, winding his arms around Steve’s waist as he pulled his closer until their chests were pressed together, pressing his face into Steve’s neck and inhaling. “I’ve been waiting for this for years. No one I’d rather perform with either.”_


End file.
